


Skyping with Benedict

by cumbercrieff



Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumbercrieff/pseuds/cumbercrieff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she leaves to go home to Scotland for her birthday a surprise in waiting online for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyping with Benedict

**Author's Note:**

> Just to say she is just named “she”. I did have a name for her before but I decided to leave her nameless.  
> Also this is my first ever smut writing so.. lets hope this goes well.

She sat down in front of her laptop as the Skype icon flashed. Benedict was calling her. A video call. She shivered in her robe. She had decided to go back to Scotland to see friends and family for her birthday. She still had a flat there so she had somewhere to live while Benedict stayed in London to film Sherlock. Before she had left he had a crazy idea of some steamy Skyping as an apology. At the time it had seemed rather exciting but now it had finally come she was getting quite nervous. She clicked answer and a huge image of a gorgeous brunette with clear blue eyes, dressed only in a white sheet flashed on her screen.  
“Well hello gorgeous.”  
His smile was incredible. Every time he spoke through that perfect cupids bow her heart skipped a beat.  
“Hello hansom. That is a particularly fetching sheet you have on there.”  
A deep chuckle left the same perfect mouth. His laugh was just as swoon worthy as his smile. His eyes felt fixed upon her as she shifted in her seat. She could hardly believe the mere sight of his face made her ache for him even more.  
“I've been thinking of this all day you know... Happy Birthday beautiful.”  
She smiled and thanked him trying to fight through the embarrassment that she was sat stark naked with only a thin layer of fabric hiding her from the glare of the webcam. Benedict lent forward towards his camera his sheet falling off his shoulders revealing his musculature. Even though he was lean, Ben was tough and she was desperate to trace her fingers along his strong torso. She felt herself flush red and she remembered the last time they were together, in an airport bathroom before she had to leave. His entire body pressed against hers in the tight space; limbs and clothes flying around; desperation, excitement and lust suffocating the air and all of him hers to keep.  
“You don't know how long I've been waiting for this.. For you.” His eyes were dark now, the same look that revealed his plans. She could tell he was already turned on; his chest was flushed and he kept licking and biting his red lips.

She undid her robe and let it fall around her shoulders. She had tied up her hair so he had full view of her neck. So Benedict could imagine biting into it in the long journey from her lips to her breasts. She saw him twitch in his seat and his hand drop to his powerful thighs. She gripped her own tightly desperate for some contact from him. She was getting so hot she had forgotten to speak and her thoughts were interrupted by a deep growl.  
“Take it off.”  
He startled her. The tone of his voice was so demanding it made her jump.  
“Wha..?”  
“You heard me. The robe. Take. It. Off.”  
His eyes grew even darker and his voice deeper. His head was a mess of curls. She could tell he had pulled off his clothing in a hurry, probably as soon as he got back from filming. Who knows what he had done while waiting for her to come online.  
“I hope you aren't disobeying me. You know how upset I get when you do.”  
She loved his dominant side, the wicked grin and inner darkness drove her mad. She stood up and let the robe fall completely, trembling from the excitement. As she went to sit back down he shouted at her.  
“What are you doing?!” He raised an eyebrow. “You stay there, just like that. Let me look at you.”  
“I thought this was my birthday gift..?”  
She could honestly feel his laughter vibrate throughout her.  
“You will get your gift when I say so. I need you to .. warm me up a bit first.”  
Jesus christ. He knew exactly what to say to her every time.  
“How do you expect me to do that then?” She asked, knowing exactly where this was going.  
She still wasn't completely comfortable with it. The conversation had come up once in the throws of passion where Benedict mentioned seeing her touch herself would drive him mad. In fact he had told her that he thought about what it would be like when he was feeling “lonely”. The though made her panic, she didn't know why but it was much more personal than just having sex however she was determined to do this for him. She could only imagine the gifts she might get in return.

Defying her orders she sat back down on the rotating chair and crossed her legs, but pushed her seat back so he could see her entire form. She had never really been confident with her body, in fact thinking of Benedict's previous love-interests made her feel really rather inadequate but he had really helped her love herself. Or at least when he was concerned. She saw him scanning the screen intently whilst he licked his lips and ran his left hand through his hair. She tried to smile sexily and took down her hair letting it fall onto her shoulders.  
“My God. You. Wow. Just. You are the most. Just. The most. beautiful woman I have ever seen. Oh. Oh. Wow.” He spluttered out the words.  
She secretly smiled at the state she could reduce him to. A tongue-tied mess. She ran a hand through her hair and let it continue down her body, falling over her contours just like Benedict would do to her. She was getting into the idea now. The fact that it would turn him into a flustered wreck really turned her on. She couldn't believe how desperate she was for contact after the zero amount of foreplay, but she wouldn't let Benedict know that.  
“More. Show me more.” He groaned at the screen.  
She revelled in his desperation as she licked the length of her finger and flicked her nipple. Biting her lip she did it again and using her other hand grabbed handfuls of hair. Cupping her breast she through her head back and she grabbed, twisted and teased imitating Benedict's movements. She heard Benedict's breathing grow heavy, his eyes transfixed on the screen and noticed his sheet had fallen off completely.  
“Talk. Talk to me.” He moaned breathlessly.  
She ran her hand down her body to her thigh and grabbed moaning as she did. Scratching her nails along her thighs she uncrossed her legs letting Benedict see everything. With this his eyes widened even further and his hands disappeared from screen. She teased her hands around her inner thighs, tilting the chair back to let Benedict have the full view. Lightly running her hand over her opening she groaned and almost startled herself. Good thing she lived alone. Pushing a little deeper she entered her lips and couldn't believe how wet she was. She was desperate for Benedict. Desperate for his touch, for his scent, for his noise. If he were here he would have already interfered by now.  
“Oh God” boomed from her speakers. She looked at the screen while continuing to work herself slowly, not touching anywhere in particular just like Benedict would do. He had begun to sweat and it finally dawned on her what was happening.  
“Well, Benedict Cumberbatch isn't that rude? Shouldn't you wait for the lady to finish before you begin?”  
He raised an eyebrow and smirked to himself but didn't stop.  
“Or shouldn't you at least share as well?”  
Once again, without stopping he moved the webcam down to reveal his evening antics. The sight of him cupping his balls sent shivers throughout her body and with that she turned attention straight to her clit. She rubbed herself, softly at first while Benedict took hold of his rock hard erection and began stroking himself.

He suddenly pushed back his own chair and she realised he was still staring directly at her. Every time his head began to roll back with sheer pleasure he forced it up again desperate to see what she was doing to herself. As a reward for this dedication she slipped two fingers inside herself pumping in rhythm with Benedict. His rhythm picked up and she sped up in time both of them eyes-locked on each other.  
“Fuck. Oh. Oh Fuck.”  
His voice was so hoarse and low as he gripped himself tighter speeding up his rhythm futher. She placed her feet on the computer desk for leverage as she began to hump her own hand and he copied her grinding into his grip.  
“Jesus Fucking CHRIST!”  
She knew he was close. He used far more profanity when he was about to orgasm. Suddenly she realised she had become more transfixed on him and turned her attention back to her own pleasure. She returned to her clit and rubbed in circles pushing hard against herself.  
“Oh God. Uh, Uh, B, B, B, Ben. Uhhhh.”  
She could hardly speak and he was the same as he finally let his head roll back against the chair but not before he glanced at the screen at the sound of his name. A smile played on his lips as he knew she was imaging him. His hands, his lips, his tongue, his cock. A ridiculously loud moan escaped her lips and she knew she was about to cum. Benedict was completely into it now. She stared at him pumping away, his entire body covered with sweat and his chest heaving. He was the single most attractive thing on this planet whatever he was doing, but he looked especially sexy on the brink of orgasm. His blue eyes flew open as he came with a beautiful groan, her name a whisper on his lips as he attempted to keep the noise down for the neighbours. With her following closely behind not being able to resist screaming Benedict's name.

They both slumped into their respective chairs attempting to catch their breath. She pulled her chair towards the laptop and gave Benedict a good once over.  
“Dammit, I missed your sexy orgasm face.” He complained in a breathless stupor.  
“Yours was fantastic as always Ben.” She smiled at him and attempted to wipe some of the sweat from her brow. He laughed with her and took his laptop to his bed.  
“I don't know about you but I'm about ready for bed. That was..”  
“Incredible.” She finished his sentence and jumped into her own bed with her laptop.  
She lay down on her pillow placing the laptop on the opposite side of the bed as did Benedict and they both stared at each other on the screen. She couldn't believe how much she missed him. She was only gone for 3 days but it was far too long.  
He whispered a final happy birthday to her and they said nothing else for the rest of the night but the looks they shared were enough as they fell asleep next to each other both still sweaty and naked looking forward to the day she returned and what might happen in the Heathrow bathrooms this time.


End file.
